viihdeblastitfandomcom-20200214-history
SNES
Super Nintendo on 16-bittinen konsoli 90-luvun alulta, joka on Nintendon toinen kotikonsoli. SNES tunnetaan tasoloikintojen lisäksi mittavasta japsiropetarjonnasta, eikä vastaavaa määrää ole tehty muille Nintendon konsoleille. Erityisen legendaarisen Super Nintendosta teki sen taistelu Segan kotikonsolia, Mega Drivea/Genesistä vastaan. SNESin valtteina olivat konsolin käytettävissä olevien värien määrä, äänenlaatu sekä Nintendon omat pelisarjat. Koska kolmiulotteisista peleistä hullaantuneet kriitikot ja kuluttajat eivät samalla tavalla kaivanneet enää kaksiulotteisia seikkailuja, voidaan Super Nintendoa ja Mega Drivea pitää tasoloikinnan kultakautena. Lista pelaamistani Super Nintendo -peleistä Tämä osio sisältää SNES-pelit kirjainten A ja M välillä. Loput SNES-pelit löytää välilehdestä, mukaan lukien vain japanissa julkaistut Super Famicom -pelit. Lueteltuna ovat ainoastaan pelit, jotka olen tavalla tai toisella läpäissyt. Ennen pelasin Super Nintendo -pelejä härskisti save stateja käyttäen, mutta lasken ne silti läpipelatuiksi. Save stateilla läpipelatut pelit ovat yliviivattuja. Mikäli pelillä ei ole varsinaista loppua, riittää kasuaalimpi pelisessio maininnan ansaitsemiseksi. Jotta aakkosjärjestys näyttäisi fiksummalta, pelien alussa ei lue "the" liitettä. Hyvin harva näistä peleistä ovat aidolla Super Nintendolla läpäistyjä. Lista pelaamistani Super Nintendo -peleistä # Act Raiser # Act Raiser 2 # Addams Family # Addams Family: Pugsley # Addams Family Values # Adventures of Batman & Robin # Aero the Acrobat # Aero the Acrobat 2 # Aladdin # Another World # Ardy Light Foot # Asterix # Asterix & Obelix # Barbie Super Model # Barbie Vacation Adventure # Beavis & Butthead # Bebe's Kids # Beethoven's 2nd # Biker Mice From Mars # Black Hawk/Blackthorne # Blues Brothers # Bonkers # Brutal: Paws of Fury # Castlevania: Vampire's Kiss # Chrono Trigger # Clay Fighter # Clay Fighter 2 # Congo's Caper # Contra III # Daze Before Christmas # Demon's Crest # Dino City # Donald Duck in Maui Mallard # Donkey Kong Country # Donkey Kong Country 2 # Donkey Kong Country 3 # EarthBound # Eek! The Cat # Equinox # E.V.O. # Family Feud # Final Fantasy III # Firemen # Flashback # Flintstones # Flintstones: The Treasure of Sierra Madrock # F-Zero # Goof Troop # Great Waldo Search # Hagane # Hook # Illusion of Time # Incantation # James Bond Jr. # Joe & Mac # Joe & Mac 2 # Jungle Book # Jurassic Park # Jurassic Park 2 # Kid Klown in Crazy Chase # Killer Instinct # King of Dragons # Kirby's Dream Land 3 # Kirby's Ghost Trap # Kirby's Fun Pak # Legend of the Mystical Ninja # Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past # Legend of Zelda BS # Lester the Unlikely # Lion King # Lost Vikings # Lost Vikings 2 # Lufia & the Fortress of Doom # Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse # Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey & Minney # Mario Paint # Mario Preschool Fun # Mario Fun with Numbers # Mario Fun With Letters # Marvel Super Heroes in War of the Gems # Mask # MegaMan 7 # MegaMan Soccer # MegaMan X # MegaMan X2 # MegaMan X3 # Mickey Mania # Mickey's Play Town # Micro Machines # Mighty Morphin Power Rangers # Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Fighting Edition # Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie # Mortal Kombat # Mortal Kombat 2 # Mortal Kombat 3 The Ultimate Fighting Game # Musya # Ninja Gaiden Trilogy # Ninja Warriors: The New Generation # On the Ball # Pagemaster # Pinocchio # Pitfall # Plok! # Pocky & Rocky # Pocky & Rocky 2 # Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday # Prince of Persia # Prince of Persia 2 # Puzzle Bobble # Road Runner # Radical Rex # R-Type III # Super R-Type # Run Saber # Secret of Mana # Sky Blazer # Smurfs # Smurfs 2 # Snow White in Happily Ever After # Sparkster # Spawn # Speedy Gonzales # Starwing # Super Street Fighter 2 # Street Fighter Alpha 2 # Sunset Riders # Super Adventure Island # Super Adventure Island II # Super Bomberman # Super Bomberman 2 # Super Bomberman 3 # Castlevania IV # Super Ghouls'n Ghosts # Super Mario All-Stars # Super Mario Kart # Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars # Super Mario World # Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island # Super Metroid # Super Noah's Ark 3D # Super Star Wars # Super Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back # Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi # Super Turrican # Super Turrican 2 # Turtles in Time # Tetris & Dr. Mario # Tetris Attack # The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang # Thomas The Tank Engine # Timon & Pumbaa # Tiny Toon Adventure: Buster Busts Loose! # Toy Story # Wild Guns # Wizard of Oz # Wolfchild # Xardion # Yoshi's Cookie # Yoshi's Safari # Young Merlin # Zero the Kamikaze Squirrel # Zombies Ate My Neighbors Lista pelaamistani Super Famicom -peleistä Koska vain Japanissa julkaistuja Super Nintendo -pelejä löytyy runsaasti, listaan ne erikseen. # Alice in Wonderland # Bonkers # Bonkers 2 # Clock Tower # Donald Duck: Mahou no Boushi # DoReMi Fantasy # Dragon's Quest # Dragon's Quest II # Dragon's Quest III # Final Fantasy IV # Final Fantasy V # Go Go Ackman # Go Go Ackman 2 # Go Go Ackman 3 # Gon # Kaizou Choujin Shubibinman Zero # Majyuu Ou # Mario & Wario # MegaMan & Bass # Mickey to Donald - Magical Adventure 3 # Mickey no Tokyo Disneyland # Panel de Pon # Panic in Nakayoshi World # Parodius Da! # Parodius Da! 2 # Parodius Da! 3 # Rendering Ranger: R2 # Sailor Moon # Sailor Moon R # Sailor Moon Super # Sailor Moon Super Kurukkurin # Sailor Moon Super Kondo wa Puzzle de Oshiokiyo! # Sailor Moon Super S # Sailor Moon Super S Zenin Sanka!! Shuyaku Soudatsusen # Sailor Stars # Sailor Moon: Another Story # Sanrio World Smash Ball! # Seiken Densetsu 3 # Super Bomberman 4 # Super Bomberman 5 # Tales of Phantasia Category:Pelialusta Category:Konsoli